The Pink Rose
by HeroInTraining
Summary: Young Penny travels to Earth, where she encounters the Young Avengers. She is determined to regain her dimension's respect, but because of her actions, she may not even want to live. The story's a lot better than how it sounds! Minor violence.


I don't own the Young Avengers [even though I wish I did!]This is a history for the Pink Rose. Please enjoy. As a side note, Penny's world is like Earth's Middle Ages. Don't forget to rate and review!

The Pink Rose

An especially pretty fairy glared at her parents. She had just refused another young suitor her parents had forced upon her. Like all the others, she had sent him away in shame. With her pink tinted skin, rosy pink hair, and delicate face, she could easily attract a suitable husband. But she believed in marrying for love, not for more power for her already wealthy family. Her father's coal black hair seemed to crackle with electricity, and her mother struggled to hold back mint green tears. Outraged, the fairy screamed, "Why won't you let me choose who I marry? I don't care about the laws!"

"Penny, you know we must choose a suitable husband for you! If the queen hears you have been breaking the law, she will have us all beheaded!" her father screamed back. Unable to contain his anger, he held his hand back, preparing to hit her.

"Don't you dare try to hit me!" Penny yelled. She sent a blast of pink energy towards her father's hand and held it in place so firmly he could not break free. Penny finally dropped the guard when her father started grunting in pain.

"Penny, your brother has already been married for six years. He has two children, and his wife is expecting a third. You're 19, three years past the expected age, and you can't even think of bearing children until you are married," her mother explained.

"I already told you, I want to marry someone I love! Don't give me the 'Someday you'll grow to love each other' lecture again, either," Penny argued. Her parents refused to truly listen to her view of things.

"Penny, if you don't accept the next man who comes along, I'll-" Her father never finished his threat because Penny, her hands glowing pink, fired her wild unstable energy at her parents. Staggering, her father stumbled over to the spot where they had previously been standing. Before he fainted, he mustered as much strength as he could and hit Penny's face so hard she was knocked against the wall. He collapsed before he could see his only daughter crumple to the floor, unconscious.

Penny's mother woke up first. She glanced around the room, noticing her husband on the floor a few feet in front of the unconscious pink fairy. _What did he do?_ she thought franticly. She heard her husband groan, and she rushed over to him. "Sweetie, did you lose your temper _again_?" she asked him. No wonder Penny was barely at home anymore. Turning away from her husband, Fiona walked next to her daughter. Thankfully her eyelids slowly fluttered open. Penny seemed to be in shock, her face pale and losing its faint pink tint.

"What-" she mumbled. She looked around the room with a blank expression. Suddenly, she understood what had happened and flew out the door without a goodbye.

"Look what you've caused," her mother muttered to her semi-conscious husband.

Shivering in her customary pink skirt, Penny knocked on her brother's door, hoping the neighbors would not notice her standing there at this late hour. She heard the sounds of footsteps coming closer and the bright light of a freshly oiled lantern made the windows nearest the door glow. The door slowly opened, and the handsome face of her brother greeted her.

"Penny, what are you doing here this late?" her brother asked, sounding bewildered. He glanced down at her bare legs and the arms clinging tight to her chest.

"Oh, Daniel!" she cried, leaping into his sturdy royal purple arms. She understood she was acting rather forward, but right now, she was desperate for kindness.

Daniel recovered quickly from the shock by saying, "Please, come in. I can see you're freezing." He led her to the main room, where a blazing fire heated the room. While Penny warmed herself by the fire, he decided to question why she came for a visit at this late hour. "Penny, what happened? Did mother and father give you a hard time?"

When he mentioned their parents, Penny burst into tears. Perfectly oval pink balls of water cascaded down her face and onto the floor. "Father hit me," she choked out before loud sobs convulsed through her body. She sank to the ground, her face buried in her hands.

Daniel helped Penny on the couch and draped a blanket over her body. When her sobs had quieted to faint whimpers, he kissed her cheek and murmured, "Good night," in her ear.

Both Daniel and his young wife Angela awoke at the same time early the next morning. All females have a dark sparkly covering in their color covering their upper body, so Angela just pulled on a burnt orange skirt. While Daniel put on clothes for the day, Angela peeked into their children's rooms before heading downstairs. When she reached the last step, her husband pecked her on the check.

"Good morning, my love," he whispered in her ear. Before his wife could take another step, he added, "Try to be as quiet as possible. Penny is asleep on the sofa."

With the warning in mind, she silently entered the kitchen and started preparing breakfast for the family. Daniel woke up the girls while Angela woke up Penny. She started by opening the heavy curtains. The bright sunlight streaming into the room disturbed her uneasy slumber and caused her eyes to open. "Morning, Angela," Penny said sleepily.

"Aunt Penny!" two little girls called out to their young aunt before tackling her. Valeria and Jenna, both under the age of six, hugged Penny so tight she could barely breathe.

"Good to see you too," Penny laughed. Luring the children off of her with the sweet smell of cooking sugar, Angela tempted them all with a delicious breakfast. "Daniel, I don't want to become a burden, so I'll go to a place I have in mind," Penny assured her brother before he could tell her she was not a hindrance in any way.

"What might this place be?" Daniel questioned. Penny had always wanted to visit exotic places, so he assumed this would be no different.

"Earth," Penny answered with a smile. For the longest time, she had broken into her friend's fathers' libraries and stolen peeks at the books inside. Earth was documented in a book filled with new theories of all kinds. The articles had left her intrigued.

Now it was Angela's turn to look confused. "What is this…Earth?" she wondered. Never in her life had she heard of this strange new land.

"It's extremely similar to our world," Penny explained. "The only difference is they have less constricting laws. They have ordinary people, but there are some beings that have abnormal abilities. The population calls them mutants, or meta-humans. Just like we have energy blasts or matter manipulation, they could have the strength of an army or reach speeds faster than a cheetah. Overall, they seem to be a highly enjoyable race."

For the rest of the meal, the adults thought over what Penny had said while the girls chattered on about whatever crossed their minds. Penny helped scrub the dirty dishes, then flew out of the house with warm hugs as goodbyes. She flew out of her neighborhood, past her house, the general store, and the queen's palace. When nothing but vast open fields lay before her, she flew into the sky. Penny closed her eyes and visualized Earth. When she opened them again, foreign sights greeted her eyes.

Strange boxes with wheels moved along the paved roads without any horses. Buildings sat next to each other with no garden space in between. Both men and women wore trousers, and almost nobody had any distinguishing characteristics. Questioning looks came her way as people passed. She guessed pink hair and skin made her look a bit different. Out of nowhere, two young boys ran past, one moving too fast to be seen clearly. They seemed to be chasing somebody.

"Mister Hyde, why did you have to rob a bank _now_?" the dark-skinned boy asked. He motioned for the fast one to run ahead. "I was getting ready for my date with Hawkeye. Couldn't you have done this, say, two hours earlier?"

Penny noticed the two boys were letting the strange man get away. Unknowingly, she raised her hand and blasted the creature's head with an energy bolt. He dropped to the ground. Without stopping, the fast one picked him up and carried him to the nearest super-human prison. In a blink of an eye, he returned.

"Good job taking down Mister Hyde. Wait a minute; I don't remember seeing you before. Are you new to the superhero gig?" the darker one asked.

"Well, it was no problem. My name is Penny, and yours might be?" she replied, thrusting out her sparkling hand for a handshake.

"Um, my name is Patriot," the dark-skinned boy answered slowly, ignoring her outstretched hand. He was not used to such forwardness, especially in New York.

"I'm Speed," the white-haired boy said without hesitation.

"What unusual names," Penny responded.

The two boys glanced at each other in confusion. Never before had they heard someone talk like this. Obviously she wasn't from around here. "Do you have a place to stay?" Speed inquired.

Penny looked down sheepishly. "If you mean a home, then no," she whispered. Her confident demeanor disappeared when she thought about her real home.

"If you want to, you can come with us," Patriot offered. He hated it when pretty girls became upset. Speed stared at Patriot, as if to say_, "Why would you let a complete stranger come to headquarters?" _Patriot gave a slight nod, assuring him he knew what he was doing.

Penny's smile returned. "If you are really fine with it, then I would be delighted," she responded. Speed immediately ran off without waiting for Penny or Patriot. "Here, let me fly you there. Just tell me which way to turn." She grasped Patriot's underarms and flew off.

After a fairly short time, Patriot motioned for her to land. "Let me warn the others. They might be a little shocked when they see you." _Not to mention jealous,_ he added mentally. Penny followed him inside anyway. "Guys, we have a visitor," Patriot called out. His teammates assembled in the front room.

"Ohh, a visitor," Cassie muttered to Jonas. Nobody ever came to visit them anymore, some of the original Avengers as the exception.

Patriot pointed to each member when their name was called. "This is Billy Kaplan, AKA Wiccan; Kate Bishop, otherwise known as Hawkeye; Teddy Altman, Hulkling; Tommy Shepherd, who you already know as Speed; Cassie Lang, better known as Stature; Nathanial Richards, Iron Lad; and Jonas, who likes to be called Vision. My name is Eli Bradley," he finished. "This is Penny."

"What's your other name?" Cassie asked. Penny had not shared her hero codename yet, if she remembered correctly.

"I'm afraid I don't understand the question," Penny said apologetically. Patriot rephrased the question for her and she replied, "I don't have one yet. From what I gather, I will eventually need one, but I have no idea what to name myself."

The Young Avengers took a moment to think. "I know!" Billy burst out. "How about the Pink Rose?" Everybody liked the name, Penny included.

"Great. Now you have a codename and a place to stay. Let me show you your room," Speed offered. Even though she was a few years older than him, he still found her attractive. Penny followed him eagerly down a hallway towards the section with their rooms.

Once again Penny stood on her brother's doorstep, but instead of wearing her usual assemble, she wore a rose costume. It had been many months since she had last been in her world. This time her sister-in-law answered the door holding a newborn.

"Penny, where have you been all these months?" Angela wondered. She stepped aside so she could enter the house. Penny followed Angela into the living room and took a seat next to her on the couch. "What are you wearing?"

"This is my Pink Rose costume," Penny explained. "Listen, there's a war happening on Earth. If we want to survive, we will need more assistance. Take your children to my parent's house and arrange a meeting with the queen. Even if she refuses to send help, at least let her know where I am. Understand?"

Angela nodded hurriedly. Penny exited the house as quickly as she came. In a heartbeat, she was gone. Angela gathered her children and told them they would be staying with Grandmother Fiona for a while. When the children were safely with their grandmother, she found Daniel and relayed the message. They quickly flew to the palace and demanded an audience.

"What is so important you have to demand an urgent meeting?" the queen asked.

"Your Majesty," Daniel began, "There is a world in danger of annihilation. They need extra soldiers. We beg you to send some of the Imperial Army to give assistance."

"Is this world truly in danger?" One glance at her subject's eyes told her they spoke the truth. "Very well. Take some of the Imperial Army with you. At the end, please report whether this world you speak of survived."

"Of course," Angela promised. The couple exited the palace. "We should tell your parents next," Angela told Daniel. Together they flew off. When they reached the house, they entered the building without giving any sort of greeting and found Fiona telling their children a story.

"Mother, we are helping Earth," Daniel reported. "If anything happens to us, please tell Valeria and Jenna." Daniel and Angela gathered their children and told them they might not come back. For possibly the last time, they held their newborn daughter tight. "Goodbye," they whispered. Attempting not to cry, they returned to Earth.

Penny could still hear the cries of pain and agony as she patiently waited her turn outside one of the many medical tents. The battle had been won, but at a heavy price. Many people had died, been put in a coma, or remained missing. Ant-Man's wails still rang through her head. His wife had died of pneumonia only a few hours before. The doctors managed to save her unborn child, but she only lived to see her newborn daughter's face once. Her son had been terrified when his father just broke down. Penny's heart went out to the Pym's and every other family where someone had died or lay dieing.

"Pink Rose!" The doctor finally called her name. She entered the tent and felt self-conscious. Her uniform was in shreds, held together by a few threads. It had torn in undesirable places. After the battle, every super-human was required to have an examination. The doctor checked over her body, searching for any broken bones or diseases. Her end result gave her a clean bill of health, with one drawback. "You will only be able to have a child once," she stated.

Penny left the tent feeling depressed. She knew if she had a child with the man she loved on Earth and was married on her home world, her husband would never be a father. Disheartened, she fled the scene and returned home at last.

When she returned, her family was overjoyed at seeing her alive. Penny's father even let her marry someone she loved. At the ball the queen held for her, she met a dashing young man whom she loved almost immediately. Shortly after, they were married. Penny's husband understood her passion for Earth and let her return as much as she liked. She had been gone for two weeks and had spent the night at her beloved's house. Penny still debated how she should tell him she could no longer be with him. When she found out she was carrying his child it made the situation more difficult.

Soon after a solution presented itself. Penny decided to return to her true home when she spotted a gang war. Swooping down to prevent the fight from becoming worse, she blasted the gangs with energy and distorted their guns. Right after she left, her boyfriend had gone on patrol and noticed the same gang war. He helped her frighten them off until only two remained. One punched Penny's stomach so hard she felt the baby within die. While her boyfriend was distracted with her, one last member shot him in the head. The last thing he saw was Penny collapsing on the ground heaving. Penny eventually fainted in a pool of blood.

Strange machinery and beeping greeted her return to consciousness. A thin ratty blanket covered her body. She had not realized she was charged for murder. The next few question-filled hours blended together. Finally the police realized she had not killed anybody and discharged her. Saddened yet again, she flew back to the people she loved.

Almost a year later, Penny became the proud mother of triplets, two boys and a girl. Later on she realized her first baby did not fully die, it just needed another life form to carry down nutrients. One son resembled his father in every way except his color. Instead of a warm chocolate brown, he was a lively golden yellow. Her other son turned out to be a bright blood red, signifying his struggle for life. Lastly her daughter was a lovely midnight blue. When they were old enough, Penny's son became Blood Rose, and her daughter became Night Rose. The new generation of Roses fought just as willingly as their mother did during her fight for survival.


End file.
